Un As bajo la manga
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: Su experimento no lo llevó a la conclusión esperada, sino a sufrir el pudor propio de ser encontrado con las manos en la masa.


— _Aomine-kun…  
_ Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del acusado ante la voz que salió de la nada.  
 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 __Sus pasos, ahora audibles, terminaron de aterrar a Daiki, quien fue encontrado con las manos en la masa.  
Un sudor frío lo bañó al momento en que su expresión se deformaba, terminando en una extraña mirada de sorpresa y horror junto a una mueca indescriptible.

— _Te… ¿Tet… su?_

No tenía argumentos para defenderse, o excusas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
Fue hallado en los vestidores del gimnasio de Teikô, a solas, vistiendo un short de entrenamiento y el sostén rosado que había robado de entre las cosas de Satsuki, intentando rellenarlo con calcetines y papel.

Y, es que… ¡La culpa la tiene Satsuki! Ella llenó de curiosidad a un Dai-chan inocentón cuando, el día anterior, venían llegando tarde y Momoi salió con la excusa de que no podía correr debido a _cierta_ _incomodidad_. Siendo el problema, en resumidas cuentas, que sus senos rebotaban al correr y le era demasiado incómodo. Entonces, Aomine, como todo adolescente curioso, quería saber qué tan difícil podía ser correr con algo tan majestuoso como un par de gigantes pechos. Demasiado tonto fue al creer que, rellenando un corpiño con papel higiénico y un par de calcetas, sabría lo que se sentía tener tetas.

Antes de poder siquiera lograr su cometido de dar unas vueltas al gimnasio corriendo, fue atrapado. Suerte que no era Satsuki, o Kise, o cualquier otro. Sabía que Kuroko no revelaría su secreto ni se burlaría demasiado. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

— _Yo… No es lo que parece…  
_ Había tantas pausas entre palabra y palabra que, en un momento, Kuroko llegó a pensar que Aomine se había tildado. 

— _Y, ¿qué crees que parece?  
_ Obviamente, esa pregunta iba a hacerse. Era más que predecible. Y Aomine, el que creyó que tendría tetas a base de papel y un sostén, no tenía respuesta para eso. _  
_Tampoco pudo pensar en una, no cuando, de repente, las manos de Tetsu se encontraban desprendiéndole el brasier.

— _Oye, ¿qué-?  
_ Estaba a punto de ser víctima de violación.  
¡¿Quién va por la vida quitándole el corpiño a las damas?!  
... Oh, esperen. Él no es precisamente una dama. _  
_

— _Te ayudo a quitártelo, Aomine-kun. A los hombres no nos crece el busto al desarrollarnos, no deberías preocuparte por usar sujetadores. A menos que te crezca, en ese caso, preocúpate._

 **¿Qué?** ¿Por qué Tetsu tomaba una situación así de descabellada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo? _¿Por qué lo trataba como a un niño?_

— _Además, ¿no crees que este es demasiado grande para ti? Primero deberías probar con uno deportivo.  
_

**Doble qué**. ¿Por qué Tetsu le estaba aconsejando sobre qué sostenes adquirir?

Avergonzado hasta el punto de ponerse colorado, decidió tragarse las preguntas al tiempo al que pasó saliva y se colocó su camiseta, guardando el sostén en lo más profundo de su casillero, junto a la ropa sucia que nadie tocaría jamás, ni por error. Si Tetsu no se ponía a cuestionarlo en la situación en la que lo encontró, mejor cerrar la boca y hacer de cuenta que nadie lo vio y aquí no ha pasado nada, señores.

Sólo le quedó el mal sabor de Kuroko y su sabiduría sobre sostenes. ¿Quizá ya había desprendido otros antes?... No, imposible. Es Tetsu. _Tetsu_ , el fantasmín.

Lo menos que podía hacer Kuroko por una dama, era acompañarla a su casa. Incluso si la _dama_ era un tipo fornido de un metro setenta y algo.  
Tetsuya controlaba las rutas que tomaban, con todas las intenciones de pasar frente a un Maji Burger. A ver si le daban una malteada a cambio de guardar silencio sobre cierto acontecimiento que, al olvidarse cierta cosa en su casillero y regresar al gimnasio, presenció.  
 _Las cosas que tiene uno que ver y vivir junto a la Generación Milagrosa_ …

— _Oi, Tetsu. ¿Y si pasamos por el Maji? Te invito un batido._

Bingo. Aomine-kun mordió insulsamente el anzuelo que le lanzó, y el recuerdo de él y su sostén rosado quedó en el olvido, como si no hubiera existido tal cosa, así como la mezcla de hamburguesa y papas que había en la boca de Daiki y el batido que bajaba por la garganta de Kuroko.

Hay temas que no se tocan, y ese sería uno de esos.  
… Al menos, hasta que Kuroko quisiera chantajearlo. Siempre es bueno tener un As bajo la manga, o al _As_ en la palma de tu mano.


End file.
